


Slipping

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Hair Braiding, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: Fen almost leaned toward the touch of her fingers when she remembered every reason why she shouldn’t do it.





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deslizando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480837) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



Margo announced to the council that morning that Fen would be her substitute as High King while she was on Earth. Then she took the crown from her own head and placed it on Fen’s.   
  
Fen never dreamed of it, by the agreement made with her father she knew that one day she would be the consort of the High King of Fillory, not King herself.   
  
When the council members left she finally allowed herself to look in the mirror, and to the crown in her head.   
  
"It suits you," Margo said behind her.   
  
"Not as much as it suits you"   
  
"Yes, but you know I'm me. Born to crowns and thrones ... lets me straighten your hair”  Margo approached and picked up some locks that were falling on Fen’s face and pulled them back a little.   
  
Fen almost leaned toward the touch of her fingers when she remembered every reason why she shouldn’t do it.   
  
"Was that crown some kind of compensation in your mind for what you did to me?" Fen said.   
  
"No, it's because I think you're the best person for the job, dear," Margo said, starting to braid Fen's hair.  "You really do have Disney princess hair"   
  
"King," Fen corrected her.   
  
"Substitute king. And usually the Disney queens do not have very good hair, and the kings are just awful, trust me your hair is like one of a princess "   
  
Fen found herself smiling and stopped there. It was so easy to like Margo, to let herself slip, so easy to forget for a moment what had happened. Fen said:   
  
"I didn’t forgive you for the agreement you made with the fairies"   
  
Margo's eyes met hers in the mirror.   
  
"I know"   
  
"But I don’t hate you either, although sometimes I think I should"   
  
"That's a start ... I was telling the truth when I said I didn’t chose you not as a compensation. But I'll find a way to make up what I did to you someday. "   
  
"Nothing can do this"   
  
"So I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying" Margo said and finished the braid "Lovely"   
  
"Thank you ... please take care of Eliot when you're away"   
  
“I always do”    
  
_ And please take care of yourself too _ Fen thinks, but does not say.


End file.
